Braceless and French
by louisaeve
Summary: Vees back from France looking better than ever. And with a Veela trick up her sleeve


Victoire bit her lip as she looked at her outfit for the day. She was going to the Burrows lake with the whole Weasley family, including Teddy of course. Toire knew Teddy probably thought of her as another Weasley cousin and if not, then his kid friend. After all she was the school loser. She had inherited a mix of her parents hair, that had turned out to a dark blonde; or you could say a light brown. However she had her mothers pale skin and she her fathers blue eyes. She could be pretty however she didn't dress like most of the girls her age. That made her stand out a bit. Teddy hadn't seen her in anything cut above her knee or low and it had been completely covered in between. The outfit laid out on Vics bed was extremely different to anything Teddy or her family had ever seen her in. High waisted short shorts and a loose top cut to the end of her ribs. Grandmere Delacours haute couture bikini was also picked out. Pushup and bright red it clearly showed off all she had. The bottoms were high cut and had to be tied up at the sides. A pair of summer wegdes and a stylish hat completed the outfit, which she had slipped on quickly before plaiting her hair over her shoulder. She didn't know what everyone would think. She had spent all summer with her grandparents and aunt in France, coming back with a spray tan and a manicure. Vic had gone straight to the Burrow. Only Gran and Granpa Weasley had seen her. Not even her own close family had. Blinking quickly she tried to get the mascara to stop sticking her eyelashes before nervously grabbing her beach bag and walking downstairs. "Hey gran." She smiled at her grandma, flashing her now braceless teeth. "Victoire you're ready to go? Got your towel and everything? You sure you can walk in those shoes?" Molly Weasley fussed as she looked over Toires outfit. "I'm fine grandma." Vic said, giving her another smiling showing that she didn't mean it in a bad way. "Well it's time to go." Arthur Weasley stated before picking up the picnic basket holding all the food. Toire smiled nervously and followed her grandparents outside - the pond was only a while a way. The pond, well actually more like lake, quickly approached and Victoire saw that the rest of the family was already there along with Neville and Luna's families. Avoiding thinking about her outfit she tried to control her Weasley blush which even her Veela ancestry couldn't save her from ('Eet is a shame' her Aunt Gabrielle had said multiple times). "Maman!" Toire called out. Her mother was lying face down in the (for once) bright English sun. "Toire darling." Fleur Weasleys face looked up as she jumped off her towel to hug her daughter. "I knew the time in France would do you well. Gabrielle is tres fashionable - Maman and I taught her well." Teddy let a small blush cross her faces she saw Tedddy look at her and take in what she was wearing. The Potters had obviously just arrived as James and Albus were wrenching off their tops to run into the lake where all of the other kids were swimming and splashing about. Teddy was still in a pair of boardies and basic black work out shirt that showed off his defined tanned muscles. His turquoise hair fell into his eyes as he bent his head slightly to look at her. She could feel the blush on he cheeks however all the acknowledgement she gave him was a tiny smile. In fact, instead of going to jump in with the res of aunts, uncles and cousins, like Teddy, she spread her towel on the ground, much like her mother. Taking off her top and shorts, she laid down, showing off her full tan. As much as she knew it would never happen, she wanted Teddy to feel the way she did whenever she saw him - make him want her so bad that he couldn't sleep at night. She casually put on a pair of sunglasses, taking in Teddy out of th corner of her eye. Nothing. He didn't even seem to notice. Suddenly Vic remembered stories her Aunt Gabrielle had told her about how when she was a girl she had played all sorts of tricks on guys - putting her Veela allure on and making them do the most outrageous things for her. Hesitantly she bit her lip as she gave a thought. What if she could get Teddy to fall for the allure? It was loud - all the Weasley, Scamander, Potter and Longbottom kids were splashing around. However Vic knew exactly how to summer up her Veela charm. You had to think of something extremely sexual. It could be andream or something that had actually happened. Sighing experimentally Vic started to think about the time a couple of months ago when she had woken up with Teddy's erection pressing into her ass after they had fallen asleep the night before. She put some emotion into it - not knowing that the Scamander and Longbottom boys were looking at here strangely, although they were too young to actually process what was going on. Slowly the others started to look at her. Even though they were related to her they still felt a pull, although not romantic. Vic slowly grew more and more frustrated as she poured more and more depth and emotion into her thoughts and Teddy still didn't notice her. In fact the only ones that weren't affected other than him, were Bill (who had long gotten over Veela powers), Fleur and Dominique who both had Veela genes and thus couldn't be affected. Fleur seemed extremely amused at her daughters efforts, letting out a tiny laugh. Frustrated Vic let go of her train of thought and let everyone else regain normalcy. Most of the adults knew what was going on and gave each other little looks while the other kids had no clue what was going on and therefore just continued on like everything was normal. They soon decided to go to the Burrow, as it was cooling down. Rinse off and have lunch. With a small frown Vic packed up her things and followed her relatives back to the tall house visible from even here. Dom started talking excitedly about how she had been made Prefect and Toire pretended to be happy - she was too disgruntled at this stage about Teddy not noticing her to be happy. Victoire went straight upstairs as soon as she got to the Burrow. Her bedroom had an ensuite which meant she could bags a shower for herself. Sighing Vic walked straight through her room to her ensuite, dumping her bag on the ground on the way and kicking her shoes off at the doorway. She stripped her bathers off after closing the bathroom door and asked the quite literally magic shower for extra hot water. Sliding under she let the waves of hot water cascade down her body. Even though she hadn't actually been swimming she still felt dirty, not just because she had been lying near the dirt. She turned the hot water off and grabbed her towel off the rack, quickly drying herself before wrapping it around herself in the shape of an extremely short dress. Toire opened the door and turned to her left, where her underwear draw was located. To her surprise she suddenly felt two hands on her hips, pulling her against a large, muscular body. "Hey." A distinctly, male and deep voice breathed into her ear. In fear Vic was about to scream for help before she was cut off. "It's me." Her best friend Teddy Lupin said. "Oh Ted, it's only you." Toire said nervously. "Why are you here?" "What, you honestly think I didn't notice?" Teddy asked humorlessly. "Notice what?" Vic said, playing dumb. "Notice that a certain Veela was putting on their charm." Teddy breathed against her neck. Vic blushed bright red. "It was only an … experiment." She said hesitantly. "You think that I didn't realize what you were doing?" Teddy asked. Vic felt herself blush, embarrassed. She was caught. Teddy would think she was a stupid little girl. "Obviously you grew up this summer. You spent it with a guy. You were thinking about it and were sad it wasn't going to continue." Teddy let out a sigh, sounding almost … upset. "What?" Vic asked in confusion. "No it's not like-" "Shh." Teddy said, bending his head around to press a finger to her lips. "You don't have to make up excuses. Just listen." "Clearly you don't know what you do to me. Normally I find it hard to restrain myself around you but today … you came and were done up, all in your heels and everything. And then you took off your clothes and you lied down and the view I got … just wow. Then you gave me a smile and seemed as amazing as ever." Teddy said breathily into her ear and felt something stirring in the front of his pants, still pressed against her back. "You're amazing Vic. You don't even realize it. And whatever guy you stuffed around with this summer is so lucky. I mean you must of thought he was pretty amazing. I could feel the lust radiating off you." Teddy said and Vic could feel herself flush with embarrassment. "Teddy I wasn't thinking of any guy I met in France. I was thinking of you." Toire turned around in his arms unaware of the reaction she was causing. "I know you're probably just playing a prank on me with James … but I really like you and I just wanted for once you to feel how I feel every time I see you. How I can't get to sleep when I get home. And if I do I wake Dom up because I … talk in my sleep." Vic hid her head in his hard chest as she felt herself burning up in embarrassment. "This isn't a joke by James." Teddy said so huskily Vic felt herself shiver. Then he kissed her. And it was everything. Fireworks, sparks, lightning and more. Tell me what you think. X louisa 


End file.
